Reborn
by Avatardd
Summary: We all know that Selim Bradley is really Pride. But what if,16 years after the Promised Day,Selim still lived life a human? What if he found out about his blood stained past? How would he live as a newly reborn homunculus? Will he ever be able to return to normality? Can he uncover the dirty truths behind his mother's shady death? Will there be blood,tears,a bit of romance? You bet
1. Beginning of the End

If this were any other day, Selim would be ecstatic about being called into Führer Grumman's office.

If this were any other day, they would being playing a heated game of chess, or recollecting some nostalgic, dust covered and sentiently tinted memory of his late father, the previous führer of Amestris.

If this were any other day, the expression on Grumman's face would resemble that of a man in the prime of their youth, not that of a defeated old man, as if he was just stripped of everything.

There was no twinkle in his eyes. There was no warmth in his painfully obvious fake smile. He looks like a soldier who just lost a war.

That was the first thing Selim noticed. The next major difference he noticed was the lack of security in the room. Usually, there was always at least one officer in the room with him at all times, even if it was just the two of them.

There wasn't a single officer in the spacious room that day. No bodyguards, no high ranking guest, no officer's looking to get paperwork singed. _No one_. Not even in the hallway outside the room._ 'Hmm..' Selim thought to himself. 'That's.. strange.' _He tried his best to try to avoid the word scary.

It's been a total of fifteen minutes since Grumman called him in, and during that time, he was seated a table, served with cold tea, as Grumman did paperwork at his own desk. At first, he tried making small talk with the teenager, however his mind was definitely somewhere else, for a few minutes later all the old man's desire to even pretend to act normal died out. All that was left, was silence.

It was a type of silence went above and beyond awkward. _It was deafening, painful almost._

_'Something's not right' _Selim concluded dully. After a minute of gathering up his courage to defeat the silence, he finally spoke. "Is, um, e-everything okay, führer, sir?", Selim questioned meekly.

_'Damn',_ He mentally cursed._ 'I need to sound more confident. If I'm going to rule this nation one day. I ne-'_ His thought, however, was cut short by a random, countering question by Grumman.

"Selim, my boy - would you say that you enjoyed your childhood?"

Caught off guard, he could only blink. "Of course sir," is all he managed to get out.

"Good.. I'm happy that you feel that way." said Grummand. He was smiling now._ 'Actually smiling' _thought Selim_ 'Not some fake grin, but an actually smile..' _But however real the smile may have been, Selim couldn't help but notice how sad his smile seemed, how sad he seemed.

"Is everything alright sir?"

At that, Grumman looked up at the young man sitting across the room and said, "Come here, son - "he said, nodding to the seat across his desk, " I suppose you're too smart of a child to not notice all theses unusualties happening around you." His tone was serious and not reassuring in the slightest.

As Selim got up so sit down by the führer, Grumman got up to close the windows. He then closed the blinds, and sat back down. He looked over his right and left shoulders and did an overall scan of the room. When Selim was seated, Grumman decided to waste no more time and get to the point. _"You're in danger, son." _he whispered.

"Wa-what?" 'I'm in what!'

"You're in danger" he repeated.

_'What the hell?What's going on? What the fuck is he talking about!' _Selim didn't know what else to think. His mind was spinning. Yes, its true that the führer is know to have a great sense of humor, however, Selim knows that he would never take it this far._ 'Would he?'_

Selim's face must have foretold his exact thoughts, because in responds to his mental debate on just how crazy Führer Grumman was, Grumman shook his head wearily. "I'm afraid this is no joke.." he said underneath his breath.

"What's going on?" Selim questioned. He feared that he would regret asking as soon as the words left his mouth. His fears, unfortunately, were correct.

"Your mother.. she..The higher ups... They-they.." Grumman couldn't finish.

"They what!" Selim had had enough. He want, no, he needed to know what is happening if it involved his late mother. Her death all those years ago had been a shady one. He needed to know. He didn't care that he just yelled at the leader of the nation, no did he care about his loss of manners as he slammed his desk. He knew that what was happening was _real_, Grumman only had such a serious demeanor when he meant business. _He just needed to know._

"I can't.. I'm so sorry.. "

"_Why can't you!_ Please, sir, I need to know.. if its this serious.."

Grumman looked at the young man's face and it resembled that of a child who just awoke from a nightmare. Little did he know that he was about to enter one. _Irony's is bitch, eh?_

Grumman's expression darkened. He lowered his head and and picked up a file from his desk. After all the efforts he and Selim's mother had gone through to make sure the file never reached him, handing it to the boy was like a bullet to the chest. It hurt. "I'm sorry, Selim." was all he managed to say.

Selim took the file uneagerly. The first thing he noticed was that it was heavy._ 'About six inches thick.' _he concluded.The next, was that it had his name on the top. It was also labled, _Homunculus#1-Pride Files. _

He gulped and took a leap of fate as he opened the large file. However, as soon as he opened to the first page, he cursed at his natural curiosity. _'I cant..'_ After a heated self debate on whether to read the paper or not, Selim gathered up the rest of his courage and gave himself a mental slap_, 'Come on damnit! It's a sheet of freaking paper, for Christ's sake..'_

He began to read.

_BIRTH NAME: Pride_

_HUMAN NAME: Bradley, Selim._

_AGE: 16_

_RACE: Homunculus_

"...What?", Selim breathed silently in disbelief. "This can't be right.." Selim had no idea what to think. "What the hell is this."

Grumman sighed. The dread he imaginated he would have this day was nothing near what he was feeling right now. "It's you're official annual 'check-up'." Grumman reported back emotionlessly.

"They do one on you every year; as a homunculus, they need to keep you in check."

_"As a what?" _Selim asked, although he already knew the answer. Selim eyed the official looking document over again, careful not to focus on _that word. _

That word.. A word he's heard countless times, both in his alchemical studies and private conversations between high ranking military officials he just so happened to over hear.

_'Homunculus, an artificial human.' _


	2. What A Joke

**A.N. - Before I actually get into my real a.n., I think I owe you guys an explanation for all my typeos, no disclaimer, and no A.N. in the 1st chapter. Well this is only my 2nd fanfic actually, so what I did for my first one is go to the little 'edit' part and add in my a.n. and do one last spell check. Buttt it would not let me edit anything, so yeah.**

**I know this is somewhat of a late update, however my school's girls basketball team actually made it to this district tournament held once a year, so that basically killed any hopes of be getting this done in one week, as I planned. Because, well, it basically took up most of my weekends. But since I'm on off season now, I hope I'll be able to get more done. (At least before track and field -.-) I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter actually.. I had a few ideas on how I wanted to continue from where I left off, and this ( I hope ) was the best one. Please enjoy and review. Thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA, or any affiliated works/ characters.**

**Chapter 2: What A Joke**

The young man sitting across from Grumman looked as if he were about to do one of two things- vomit, or faint.

However, he did neither.

Instead, he laughed.

Not, hysterically, but quietly under his breath, as if he was just told a joke in class, and did not want others to hear.

As his chuckles grew in volume, Grumman began to worry for Selim's sanity.

"Okay,okay.." he said in between giggles, "you got me, heheh, really sir."

Grumman only wished this was a joke. He wished that he could genuinly join in on his laughter. He didn't want to tell him that his life was in danger nor did he want Selim to have to grasp the full gravity of his current situation. So, instead of dragging Selim any deeper into his new found pool of problems and sorrow to come, he let him resurface back to his world of normality.

Little did he know, that would be the mistake that created an even deeper mess. Nor did he know that it would be the mistake that cost him his life.

All he wanted has for him to be safe. So, instead of explaining the full gravity of the situation, he plastered on a fake grin and said, "Yes, I've really out done myself, now haven't I?"

Quickly gathering up the accursed documents that laid before them, he quickly add, "I got you good, didn't I? Now just wait until April Fools!"

_'God, he had me going there for a moment.. Pft, me.. a homunculus.. That's entirely imposi-' _

Selim, however, was unable to finish his thought, for he was interrupted by the icy and matter-of-factly voice of Führer Grumman. "But then again," he started "nothing's impossible. Never forget that."

"Well, some things must be, right?" Selim asked meekly.

"Nothing is impossible." Grumman answered in his same serious tone. However, two seconds later, another warm (and fake) smile was plastered on his face, as if to contradict his last statement.

Selim opened his mouth to speak, but the whatever words we was going to say died on his tongue by an interrupting knock on the door. From the corners of his eyes, Selim could see how the führer's body stiffened and how his eyes flashed. _"They're here already?" _Grumman accidentally thought aloud.

Not wanting to making the already awkward atmosphere any worse, Selim decided it would be best if he didn't comment nor ask questions upon what Grumman just said.

"Son, do me a favor and open up those blinds behind me, hm?" Grumman asked.

"Of course, sir."

As Selim reopened the blinds, one by one, he noticed that the führer started to feverishly scribble on a piece of paper and put it into a bight green envelope with the words 'Happy Birthday' on it.

Selim also noticed that he quickly folded a few pieces of the paper from inside the (no so fake) Homunculus File, and stuffed them in there as well.

_'Strange.. I guess'_

As knocks on the door started to grow in volume, Grumman put the rest of the folder in his desk, locked it, and raised his voice to say "Yes, just one minute!" He, then, hurried to open the door, as if he waited any longer the person outside would break the door down. _'He must be someone realllyy important. I wonder if its an Xingnese official.'_

It genuinely surprised Selim that the guest wasn't some international military personnel. At first glance, he didn't come off to be all that impressive. Seemingly average height and weight, brown hair, blue eyes.. nothing real special there. The man just looked like your average officer. _'Well okay, he's a general.' _Selim could tell by the stars on the man's uniform. _'But, he's just a general, and well, Führer King Grumman's.. well he's the freaking führer!' _The man, however ordinary looking he was, had balls. Selim had to admit that much. He couldn't think of anyone else who had ever banged on the door of the führer's office. But there was something else about him.. something that didn't sit right with Selim and made him feel like squirming about in his seat back at the table away from Grumman's desk.

"I'm sorry Führer King Grumman, sir, however we need to talk, _now_." said the general as he hastily entered the room and completely ignoring Selim. "A file has gone missing. And a rather important one at that." he continued in a deep voice while seating himself across from Grumman's desk. "Yes.." Grumman mumbled. "So I've heard." "Good, then I can skip the briefing and get straight to th-"

However the general did not finish his statement, because he finally noticed the presence of Selim Bradley in the room. When gaze shifted toward the young man, Selim stiffened.

Although the smile on the man's face was somewhat warm, and his demeanor seemed lax, there was something indeed strange about the way he was looking at him. _'No, its not the way he's looking at me... It's his eyes..'_

The general's eyes, as noted by Selim, were an icy blue. An icy blue that did not defrost while gazing at the young man. They were cold enough to totally extinguish any warmth from his smile. The eyes seemed to be frosted not only with ice, but with some sort of deep emotion as well.

_'As a homunculus' _Selim imagined Grumman stating to him, _'there will be people that wouldn't want you around.'_

_'Why wouldn't they want me around?'_

_'Well isn't it obvious.. it's because they hate you.'_

_'...Hate me? I've never met this man in my life! How can he hate me?'_

_'As a homunculus..' _Selim heard someone in his mind in a voice that did not belong to him. Or wasn't completely his. It sounded like himself, but it had an eerie and ominous under tone to it, _'there's plenty of people who would hate you. Don't ya think?'_

It may have been just a voice, it may have been just his imagination, however it was surely enough to scare the crap out of Selim.

_'Who the hell just said that?' _Selim thought to himself. He felt silly soon after when he had no reply. _'Good god, I'm going crazy.. I just yelled at myself.' _

_'No,' _the voice replied, _'you yelled at me. And as for my name, hmm, well I'm known by many, however I guess I usually go by just Pr-' _

However, the voice was interrupted by a question from the unnamed general, no matter how fortunate or unfortunate that may have been.

Selim, unable to process anything, barley manged to croak out a questioning, "What, what was your name?" _He had to know._

"Oh, I suppose you must not have heard, I am General Peyton E. Marshall."

_'Why is this guy telling me his name?' _Selim thought to himself. _'Oh yeah, I think I just asked, just not him."_

"Um, hello General Marshall, I'm Selim Bradley." Selim muttered under his breath.

"Selim, my boy, why don't you excuse the two of us. I don't want to bore you with all the boring old men work, so why don't you go out, for a bit, hm?" the Führer chimed.

"I guess.." Selim mumbled.

"Some fresh air would be good for you."

"I suppose so.."

"And maybe you could find yourself a girlfriend!"

"Alrig- HEY!"

Grumman laughed as he watched the young man's face turn into a deep crimson color. Selim on the other hand, who was not as impressed with the joke, tried to hastily avoid further embarrassment by rushing out of his seat and heading for the door.

"Just one minute young man." called Grumman in one of his tones that he used for subjects of only the up most importance. It was enough to make Selim to stop dead in his tracks.

The führer walked over to the door where Selim was standing, and about ready to exit, and handed him a card. _'It's the card that he had on his desk, I think..'_

"For me?" Selim questioned

"Of course, son. It does have _your _name on it." Grumman stated back.

Puzzled, Grumman gestured to a confused Selim to turn the green envelope over. It read 'Happy Birthday Selim'.

"Um.."

"Ah, not to worry no thanks are necessary. I'm only sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner." Grumman said back with noticeable sadness from his voice. _'I'm so sorry, Selim.'_

"Ah-hem." came the impatient general who still sat at the desk. "Führer King Grumman, may I remind you that this is _very _important."

"Yes. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." lied Grumman.

Stunned and confused, Selim started making his may down the hall. He didn't even know where was going. He couldn't really process anything at the moment. All he could recall was Grumman turning back to him, reminding him to go out and get a girlfriend, apologizing about the tardiness of his letter once more, and practically shoving him out the door and hastily closing it shut. The last few moment he spent in Grumman's office were just a blur to Selim because he only had one thing on his mind.

_'Why did he give me this letter? My birthday is seven months away.'_

_'Hm, what do you think, Selim?'_, came the mystery voice in his head again, _'I know you're not that stupid, because that would be an insult to me.'_

"It's you!" cried Selim aloud, scaring a pass officer.

_'I guess you really are that stupid. Say it in your head, dumb ass, you don't want people thinking you're crazy, now do you?'_

Ignoring the insult and cutting straight to the point, Selim decided to ask what he needed to know. _'Who the hell are you?' _

_'My, my, you're being rather direct' _the voice taunted. _'The answer is really quite simple, really. In fact,the topic of my identity is being spoken of right now.'_

_'Um.. what?'_

_'You're asking the wrong question. You should be asking where, not what.'_

Annoyed, but still looking for an answer, Selim decided to still continue his conversation with the voice. _'Okay.. where.'_

_'In that führer's of yours office.'_

**A.N.- So now we have a certain sarcastic mystery voice reeking of mayhem and arrogance. Sheeit is bout to go down (hopefully). Please read and review, and I hoped you enjoyed :) Until next chapter,**

**-Avatardd**


	3. Answers

**A.N.- Okay, I'm sorry for the late update. I don't wanna make any excuses although I have a ton. (But I'll just save them for another chapter, kay?)**

**And also, I have decided that I'm going to start chapter updates on my profile page. Those will be updated every couple days or so and will basically tell the current status of the current chapter I'm working on and about how long it should take for me to update. (If anyone cares) Please read, review, and enjoy! **

**DISCLAMAH! : FMA and all related works/characters are not mind. All rights go to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**###**

**Chapter 3: Answers**

"I cannot believe I am doing this." muttered Selim.

_'Shh! In your head dummy! You don't want them to know you're here, right?!'_

Somehow, Selim had managed to let the sarcastic voice in his head talk him into listening in on Führer Grumman's conversation. He remembers the voice saying that it "held all the answers to what held wanted to know."

If it weren't for the over whelming overcast of doubt and fear he was feeling, he'd probably have enough sense to ignore the voice in the first place. It was tinted arrogance and reeked of noxiousness. He could sense that nothing good could come from it.

But after what happened with Grumman, he didn't know what, or who, to believe. After a small self debate, it was his curiosity, unfortunately, that out weighed any logic his right mind could throw at him. Its to bad it's curiosity that killed that cat_._ _'I mean really,' _he thought to himself. '_I should at least get one answer to the one of the many questions I have.'_ And so, he found himself discreetly making his way back to the führer's office for some answers.

_'Do you not know how illegal this is?! And if we get cau-'_

_'Okay, look kid. First of all you mean if you get caught. Second, would you just shut your stupid human blubbering mouth and listen! I'm actually trying to help you, ya know.'_

At that, Selim decided it best to keep his mouth, _er mind_, shut and listen to the conversation inside the führer's office. But that as it may be, he couldn't help but wonder why the voice had referred to him as a _human._ _'Is it not?' _Selim thought to himself. _'Pardon? Did you say something' _came the voice in return. _'Um no, I was just thinking, are you even hu-'_

_'Shhh they're talking!' _snapped the voice. _'You're going to miss your answer.'_

Ultimately agreeing with the voice, he pressed his head against the door and decided to listen.

**###**

"So, Grumman, I'm going to ask you one last time.. where is it?" questioned General Marshall once more.

Only six minutes have past since Selim had left the room and Marshall's integration had begun.

"I haven't a clue."

Within those six miuntes, Marshall decided not beat around the bush and got straight to the point. But after six minutes worth of lies and unanswered questions, he was starting to lose patients.

"Look old man, we don't have much time left! We know you're fond of the little brat, so we tried to keep him alive as long as time would permit. But, you see.. _time's up." _Marshall's voice was sinister, as if he enjoyed delivering the news. _Which he did._

Grumman did not believe what he was hearing. He _could not_. He was told Selim should have at least another few years left... They said he wasn't a threat until became self aware. _"What do you mean time is up!?" _demanded the distressed and enraged führer.

"Exactly as I had just said! The homunculus brat's time here is up." the General repeated in the same sinister tone.

"So, you're telling me, you are planning to kill Selim, for something that could _potentially _happen.. Did I hear that correctly?" hissed Führer Grumman through his clenched teeth.

"Not exactly..." Marshall replied with a sly smile.

Führer Grumman was losing his calm. The old man was know far and wide throughout the military rankings as a master of finesse and cunning. However, this time around, he had no ace in the hole to counter the cards he had just been dealt. Oh, how he was growing much to weary of the cat and mouse game he was playing with the higher ups...

The Higher Court Guards, or the _higher up's _as they are more commonly known as, is the higher home security and information unit Grumman had installed _himself_ two years after taking office.

Their original proposal they made to him was simple: to keep watch over national security. At least that is what Grumman was told.

However, he _was not _told that this that they would expand their rein and abuse their new found authority just seven months after their installment.

He _was not _told that he would have to give up personal information on Selim Bradley's birth records when they started to become suspicious...

He _was not _told that just two years in and after finding _interesting _information on his involvement in the Promised Day, The Higher Court Guards would slowly and discreetly strip the king of all his authority over his knights, rooks, bishops, and pawns alike...

He _was not _told that they would take his queen away from him, leaving Selim without a mother... _But just like a puppet on strings, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it._

"What a fool I was..." Grumman admitted aloud. "Letting you bastards establish The Higher Court Guards was the worst mistake of my life... However it was _my _mistake, not the boy's..."

The führer's next words came to General Marshall as quite a surprise.

_"Like hell I'll ever let you touch Selim." _Grumman said through his teeth while making direct eye contact. The fiery passion his eyes burned through Marshall's icy ones.

At a loss for words General Marshall stood there dumb folded and completely baffled as to what to say next. The Higher Court Guards only told him to deliver the news and scare the old man a little. He did not expect in the least that Grumman would retaliate the way he just did.

_"Dammit you old fool!" _the general yelled. "All we're asking for is the file! If we don't get back _every single paper _by tomorrow night, I _personally_ promise that I'll put a bullet in Selim Bradley's head! That homunculus brat doesn't deserve to live!"

**###**

Selim took his head away from the door. He tried his best to stand up, but it was made difficult with his hands shaking.

Although his body was trembling, his mind was going a mile a was thinking about everything, and yet, nothing at all. He was frightened for himself. He was angry for being frightened. He was anxious, confused, tired, and his body was starting to feel heavy.

Putting his back to the door, he let himself fall, not caring if Grumman nor Marshall heard his somewhat loud thud as his bottom dropped to the ground.

_'So... I presume you got your answer then?' _the voice purred.

Selim shrugged soundlessly. To be honest, he did not know what exactly to make of what he just heard. In his head, he tried to figure out the puzzle that has been presented to him. He tried desperately to make sense of that which made none. Which, at the moment, everything.

He did not know whether or not to believe his ears. How could it be possible he was not a human? He did not want to accept that Godforsaken fate. He did not want to accept the fact that he was, no, _is a _monster... _He couldn't. Can he?_

The first answer he gave himself was no. But, somewhere deep down he knew it mattered very little what he felt or what he believed. Somewhere within the depths of Selim, no matter how much he wish what was being discussed in the führer's office wasn't true, he felt like he could accept their words as the truth.

However, the only thing he knew for certain was that he did not know what to believe.

_'And I am also left to presume that the information you acquired wasn't what you were expecting, hm?'_

Again, he simply shrugged his shoulders in response and remained silent. None of this was making any sense.

"I j-just don't.. I don't understand..." Selim questioned quietly as his voice quivered.

_'Understand what?'_

"J-just _what_ exactly am I?"

_'Isn't it obvious by the way their conversation's going? You're a homunculus.'_

Selim didn't respond. It was as if as if his brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted.

_'Me... a homunculus?' _he thought to himself. No matter how much sense it started to make to him before, it just seemed too surreal now. It was almost as if he were in a movie, and all around him, everything was in fast-forward while he remained paused in the middle of it all.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his words failed him. With tears fear filling his eyes and a racing heartbeat, he didn't know what to do. Nor did he know what to say, or think, or where to go, and hell, he was even having trouble _breathing._

But before he proceeded in choking himself, the voice cut in. _'Good God, you damned humans just love to go all out once you learned something new, don't you?'_

Selim sniffled, wiping the rest of the tears from his face. "Wha-" he questioned. _'I thought you said that I was a homuncu-'_

_'I wasn't know, some would consider it rude to have a panic attack in the middle of a conversation.' _taunted the unidentified voice.

_'Is this just some sort of joke to you?' _Selim fumed in his head.

_'Of course not... I said it before and I'll say it again; I really am trying to help you.' _For the first time throughout the duration of their conversation, Selim could not detect any mockery nor ridicule. _'You're in danger, Selim, and I'm going to help you. Any questions?'_

_'Am I really a, you know, a homunculus?' _

_'It's a bit more complicated than that, but for the most part, yes. You are a homunculus.'_

The realization finally hit Selim to the fullest degree when the voice confirmed what a part of himself believed to be true. However, it was less than a smack to the face, like he first expected it to be, and more of a relief. He no longer had to drive himself crazy for an answer. But, his relief was short lived when apprehension sunk its way in to his system. With this new found knowledge, the realization of previous fears came into the picture.

_'And are you really going to help me?' _

_'Yes.'_

_'Why?'_

Selim had only known this voice for a few hours. _Why_ it would want to save his life was beyond him.

_'Let's just say I have my reasons...'_

_'Well then, how?' _

After all, it was just a voice in his head. _'How could you save me?' _Selim thought

_'Lets just say I have my resources... I won't let you die. Now do you have anymore questions?'_

_'Yeah...' _Selim said_ 'Just one more. Who are you?' _

That, he had to know. Someone this cunning and sarcastic couldn't just be figment of Selim's imagination, or at least he hoped so.

_'Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Pride and I am the first of the homunculus.'_

_'Pride, huh. That's, um, unusual.'_

_'Do you have a problem with my name?'_

_'No, I think it suits you just fine.'_

_'Well now that you have your answers, its time we leave.' _Pride huffed.

_'L-leave? For where?'_

_'Your room. You need to start packing.' _Pride stated. _'And besides, its not safe to discuss such matters out here.'_

_'Um okay, but why am I packing?' _Selim asked.

_'Because unless you want to get killed, we're leaving. Tonight. Now no more questions until we're in your room.' _

**A.N.- Sorry, but I had to leave it on something of a clif hanger here.**

**Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that this story is slightly A.U. Its set in modern day times, where as the manga/anime are set in the early 1900s. It still takes place in the FMA universe, so the all the events that happened in the manga/anime (Brotherhood not the original) are still canon in this. So if add that someone starts updating their Facebook (which will probably not happen) don't be confused. Thanks, please review!**


	4. Look Where Not Thinking Gets You

**A.N. Wow... I can't believe this chapter took me a little over a month to write. Well actually, I **_**can. **_** I found it EXTREMELY difficult to write the second half of the story and subsequently caught a bad case of writers block... **

**OKAY, SO I CHECKED AND I GUESS YOU GUYS REALLY FANCY THIS STORY, Over **_**300 **_**views?! Thanks so much! Now, with out further a do, please enjoy chapter 4, and don't forget to review (it means **_**a lot)!**_

**DISCLAIMER- I still don't own this. Like any of it... all rights go to Hiromu Arakawa**_**. (But how much do you think she would sell the rights for? Does anyone know her email?)**_

**###**

**Chapter 4: Look Where Not Thinking Gets You**

_"Dammit you old fool!" _the general yelled. "All we're asking for is the file! If we don't get back _every single paper _by tomorrow night, I _personally_ promise that I'll put a bullet in Selim Bradley's head! That homunculus brat doesn't deserve to live!"

Grumman has had enough. He threw all the self restraint he had left out the window (although he was aiming for Marshall's head) and grabbed for the collar of the general.

"You wouldn't dare!" he hissed, their faces only but a few inches apart. Marshall was trying his best to keep his face straight. He _needed to _after all that big talk, right? However, his front wasn't nearly enough to convince Grumman. He could tell by the sweat dropping down his face and by the way his hands quivered, that his rash actions had thoroughly shaken the sorry excuse of a general.

Marshall opened his mouth, as if to speak, however Grumman beat him to the punch.

_"And if you do posses the audacity, which I highly doubt you do," _Grumman stepped in without skipping a beat, "_you will have to get through me and my entire regime first!" _His words were as sharp as a sword and burned as they pierced through Marshall ever craking exterior.

Grumman tore his hand away from Marshall's collar in disgust. Although unintended, the force from his actions caused Marshall to stumble backwards. He ultimately tripped and fell over his own two feet, yet remained on the ground paralyzed in fear. _'What a disgrace.' _How any person say such a thing about Selim - _no, anyone in general- _human or not; he could not understand.

Now calmed down a bit, Führer Grumman looked down upon the now trembling man that sat before him. It was a pathetic sight. Almost laughable, really. He sighed, deciding that what he saw before him was only a pitiful dog. Someone like him was no reason to exert any effort at all into getting upset for.

"You're a sorry excuse for a human being. Selim Bradley is and _will always_ be more of a human than you could ever hope to be. Now leave, I find your presence repulsive." Grumman hissed as he waved a hand towards the door.

With surprising speed, the General managed to arise to his feet and bolt out the room with the elegance, or lack thereof, only gauche scum like himself could achieve. In the end, the pitiful dog who did not think before he spent the last hour trying to toy with Grumman was just all bark and no bite when it came straight down to it.

After the heavy door to the Führer's office slammed shut, Grumman let out a loud sigh. As he sat down and sank into his chair, he began to go deep into thought. What a cruel, cruel world we live in, filled with such vile creatures that dare call themselves human.

It made the führer sick to his stomach.

**###**

Fourteen minutes.

That's apparently all it took for Selim to gather and pack all of the belongings he wanted to bring along with him.

During which, he did not ask Pride any more questions, even though questions were all he had on his mind.

Back out in the hall, he'd be jumping to get some new information. But now, he told to himself that it would be better if he didn't stop to go through and think about everything he wanted to know because he was working against the clock. That, and, _although he'd never admit it_, packing his things like this _did _make a very good distraction from the thoughts that kept eating away at him.

If he wasn't so caught up in whatever he was doing, he would probably find his mind starting to drift and wonder about how many people would've gotten a kick out of it. To think that Selim Bradley, _the Selim Bradley_, is currently preparing to leave the Bradley estate for _God knows who long... and imagine if they knew the reason!_

Although not many people of Amestris know his face, almost the _whole _country knew his name and the baring of nobility surrounding it.

_But it wasn't as if it's the boy could help it or anything._

After all, he is the son of the late führer, King Bradley. A man who in the eyes of many citizens died a noble and untimely death.

Well, at least that was what Selim has been told over and over again by countless government officials, his private tutors, and even by the current führer _himself_. He could recall hearing that from just about everyone he has ever come into contact with ever since, well _ever. _

Maybe if he was thinking, he'd also start to doubt the truthfulness that supposedly rang clear and well behind all those stories.

_Maybe..._

"I'm all ready, Pride. Let's go." Selim sighed out as he sat down on his bed, his bag packed and in hand.

_'Are you sure that you're all done? You only took fourteen minutes you know... That might not be a enou-' _Pride started, however, he was cut off by Selim's abrupt answer.

"I'm done." Selim said as he zipped up his small bag.

_'Are you sure?'_

"Yes."

_'Don't you think you should carry another pair of clothes? I mean, you may be might gone a little longer than you'd expect.' _

"No."

_'Well, we still have some time before we leave. You can say goodbye to someone, if you want, not like I care or anything...'_

Instead of a verbal answer, Selim Bradley just grinned and to that, he earned a mental pout from Pride. Grinning turned to soft chuckles underneath his breath.

"Oh come on..." Selim said as he tried to extinguish his snickers.

_Silence._

Suppressed laughter.

_More Silence._

And then some more, not-as-well-suppressed laughter.

_Silence that was heavily tinted with annoyance._

This was not a battle Selim could win. He succumbed to the every growing hilarity boiling within him, as if it were a disease his immune system couldn't fight off any more. After a minute of heavy laughter, chuckling, and down right _choking _galore, then came the death threats and insults from Pride.

_'I swear if you do not cut this human nonsense out right now, you won't have to worry about the Higher Ups killing you, because I'll do it myself.'_

_'Shut your half-witted mouth, you idiot...'_

_'I really fucking mean it. This is the last time I'm going to say thins, so shut the hell up!'_

_'An what in God's name is so damn funny anyways!'_

But, in the end, it didn't matter how forceful Pride's demands were because they went either unnoticed or ignored by Selim. He was too busy caught up in whaterver he found so funny. A minute or too later, however, Selim's laughter lighten up and he found that he was able to speak coherent English once again.

"I-it.." Selim choked managed out, "really wa-wasn't all that funny."

_'You mean to tell me that the reason behind why you were giving me a blistering headache was not even that funny? I find that hard to believe.'_

"It' not that I was laughing at a joke or anything."

_'Oh really? So what was so funny, Bradley, I'm genuinely curious.'_

"I don't know..." Selim sighed with a childish grin still on his face.

_'You have to be kidding me?'_

Well, in all honestly, _he was_.

He did _know_ what he was laughing about, but for some reason, he didn't know how to explain to Pride the joke that really wasn't a joke... Really! After all Pride's harsh words and cold front, deep down, he was actually concerned! Oh, how Selim wished he could find the words to use to describe this joke to Pride. But, then again, he's never really been the type of child who had the capabilityto put his thoughts and feelings into words. That was _always_ the attribute he wish he didn't lack... How was he supposed to become the future führer of Amestris if he couldn't give heart-filled speeches that genuinely helped the people of his beloved country? How was he supposed to become the future führer of Amestris if he couldn't tell the country what he thought?

But, just as a light bulb goes on above a person's head when struck with an ingenious idea, the light bulb above his own went out as he was stuck with a mortifying one.

"H-how am I supposed to become Führer if I'm a..."

_'Homunculus?' _Pride finished off, fully able of hearing the worry and strain in his voice.

"...Y-yeah."

_'Homunculi, as you know, are artificial humans, Selim..." _Pride began, as if he were telling a long forgotten story_._

"I know, but what does th-"

_'That means they walk just as humans would, talk just as humans could, and can seemingly live life just the_ _way they do, however unlike humans they can never die, in most cases age, get sick, and heal at an incredible rate.'_

Selim snorted sarcastically as he crossed his arms across his chest. "That sound swell."

Without picking up upon Selim's sarcasm, Pride continued on with his "story."

_'I know... trust me. But, there's a catch. Just like with everything else in life...'_

_"A catch?"_ Okay... now Selim's interest actually intrigued, however he was confused. In the few conversations he's had with his alchemical teachers about this subject, that's all he's ever been told. That a homunculus is basically a superhuman. He never knew there was more to the story

_'Yes, a catch... I know you're not the most intelligent of life forms, so if you want I can tell you what the means.'_

"Just get on with your damn story."

_'When granted such qualities, they always placed themselves above humans, severing any and all past ties to humanity... And do you know what happens when one does such a thing?'_

Still confused, Selim shook his head as an answer.

'_They will be consumed by sin.'_

"I'm sorry, Pride, but I don't understand."

_'You've heard of man's seven deadly sins, correct.'_

"Yeah."

_'Well that's exactly it.'_

"Um.."

_'Some are conusmed by a lust that can never be fulfilled, some are damned for their greed, some are envious of that which they are not, some rot from the indolence of sloth, some are eaten for their glutinous voracity, and some burn in the flames of their own wrath.'_

"But, what about you, Pride?"

_'Me? Well I guess others will just do anything to retain their pride...'_

Selim nodded and looked down at his bag, that was currently packed that was waiting for him to pick it up and carry it away. Whether its destination entailed the sunny days of paradise, or the flames of hell, were still yet to be determined.

Selim blinked.

_'Wait a minute... Did I really forget to ask where our actual destination was? Or what means we have of arriving? Or how long its gonna take?' _Selim began to think frantically.

_'Yes.. You did. I was wondering when you'd actually ask. I was being to think it was strange that you wouldn't want to know.' _Pride sarcastically mocked.

"Well then, since you have all the answers, would you mind enlightening me on where we're actually going?"

_'The answer is simple, really. Ask yourself this, if hiding from those with in a major city what is the best way to seek refuge'_

"I don't know! That's sorta why I'm asking you, ya' know!"

_'Oh, yeah, I forgot that you were stupid. Well, because of your mental impairment-'_

"HEY!"

_'-I'll give you the answer. You simply hide underneath their very noses. Not only is hiding in plain sight very effective, but it's also something of an insult to those whom you're hinding from. It's like a two-for-one deal, really!'_

"I-I'm gonna, be hiding within the city?" asked Selim.

_'More or less, that's the general idea, but plans do change. So be prepared.' _Although Pride's answer was vague, it was enough for an impatient Selim.

"Well _even I _could have thought of that, but alright... so are we ready to go yet?"

_'Not quite. We still have to do a few more things.'_

"Just a few?"

_'Yes, just a few... three to be exact.'_

"That's not _too _ba-"

_'We need to acquire a large amount of cash, plan our exit, and get a means of transportation.'_

"... I guess it could be worse."

_'Oh, and we need to do this all with in the next four hours, before 11 p.m.'_

"..."

_"Dammit, why did I have to open my mouth?!"_

**###**

**A.N. If any of you have any suggestions for the next chapters and so forth, PLEASE TELL MEE! I would greatly appreciate it. I feel that the next chapter will be an interesting one to say the least.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and please, pleasee, **_**pleaseeeeee **_**review!**

**Oh, and sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I haven't slept in 2 days and I'm running out of coffee.**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys, but there's something that I need to say.

**Reborn is going a hiatus.**

I'm not sure when I will pick this up again (maybe in a few months?) but for now, I will discontinue writing stories for Reborn. I am planning on writing a new story for FMA (it may or may not revolve around Pride/Selim) so look out for that.

There are many reasons why I am discontinuing Reborn, so I'm not going to state them. But if you really want to know, you can PM me.

Also, when Reborn does come back (which I have no set date for) I would love to work with someone and do some sort of collaboration work. If you are interested in that, PM me.

I'm sorry about this, but I think that is the best solution for now. I don't want to write something that's not worth sharing, which is exactly what would happen if I don't go on a brake from this story. Once again sorry, guys.

Thank you for all your support thus far, and I promise that I will pick this back up eventually.

_-Avatardd_


	6. NEW ANNOUNCMENT

Hey guys, guess who's not dead and has something to say...

_this girl!_

**I wanted to share that Reborn is back!**

Yup, no lie. It's actually coming back. The fifth chapter is still in the works, and I just wanted to tell all of you who have been patiently waiting. But, I'm also sorry to say that you shouldn't expect it soon. I think it will be all up and ready to be posted in about a ..._month... (maybe?)_

Yeah, I know that's quite a bit of time, but its the most realistic time frame for me right now. Plus it would be so mean of me to say "_Oh, pfft, chapter 5 will be here in 1 weeks time, 9 days tops!" _when in all actuality the next time I update is year 2029.

So yeah, I just wanted to tell you that and also thank you for your continued support. You may not know it but those PMs and reviews are like crack to us writers, well kinda minus the actual addiction and physical dependence and suppresses breathing and risks of blood clots and whatnot... but the point is we love them and I thank you for them. :)

That's it,

_-Avatardd_

(P.S. Remember don't do drugs, crack is whack, dope is a joke, there's no need for weed, and don't have sex or you'll get pregnant aND **DIE (っ****-●益●****)っ **)


	7. Against the Clock

**A.U. Hey guys! So yeah, it's been WAY to long. This chapter gave me so many headaches while trying to write. I had an idea of what I wanted to happen, but I had no idea what so ever on how I could make it all realistically come together. But after a month of trial and error, this is my end result. It's short for a whole month of working on it, but I knew if I made this any longer, you'd probably be waiting another month (and that's really uncool). So without a further a due, I would like to present chapter 5. Please enjoy and review!**

**###**

**Chapter 5: Against the Clock**

Selim sighed as he saw the time change on his digital clock that stood on his night stand.

_9:09 pm_ was what it read.

_"Tch."_ Selim hissed silently to himself. His frustration towards his current predicament was manifesting itself into an array of different emotions that he just did not know how to properly deal with. So right now, to Selim, it was as if the clock were mocking him. It was almost as if the time telling device existed for the sole purpose of telling the young man that time was running out. _His time, _to be more precise. It was as if it was scolding him for not thinking of a plan fast enough and as punishment, it was happily ticking and tocking away in complete knowledge of what's to happen if he wasn't gone by 11 pm.

_"Jesus Christ!" _ Selim said aloud, unaware of his hands balling themselves into fists. Although a small part of him knew that his unnecessary rage was stupid and time wasting, he did his damnedest to ignore that voice. _"Who the fuck does that clock think it-" _

However he was cut off by a voice similar to his own with the exception of a lurid undertone that belonged to none other than Pride.

_'Selim'_ the inner homunculus started,_ 'what the hell do you think you are doing right now!?'_

_Well that certainly caught him off guard._

At the sudden intrusion of his _(not-so-personal ) _inner thoughts, he was at a loss for words to that could him explain what exactly it was he was doing. Because admitting what he was doing would be admitting that he is so unfocused and incompetent that he cannot even save his own skin.

"U-um, well,"

_'I'm listening...'_

"The clock over there" he said pointing to the item in question, "was annoying me."

If the homunculus could, he would shake his head in pure astonishment of how utterly stupid this boy came off to be._ 'Oh, really Selim. Do you really think that's what this is all about. Just some damn clock? Because I think this has more to do with your own inability to think of a plan that will save your own fucking life,' _he said with a bit more emphasis around the whole _"save your own life"_ part and continued on, _'than some damn clock! I knew you were foolish, but this is a new level of stupidity, even for you!'_

_Well... shit._

Don't ya' just hate it when someone can read you like a book? Or when someone can immediately pin point the one thingthat you're trying to hide from the world. Or, more importantly, the one thing that you're trying to hide from _yourself._

Whether your answer to those questions are yes, no, or somewhere in between, it is indeed a fact that Selim Bradley sure does. What he deems as incompetence and lack of control over his own emotions is something he likes to keep hidden. And having Pride himself shove those qualities in his face really struck a chord, and in a strangely _positive _way.

It helped "open his eyes" in a sense that made him remember that his life_ really was _on the line right now. And although at first what Pride was saying was meant to sound cold, Selim could now hear all the things he knew Pride meant.

_'You don't have time for this Selim...'_

_'They really will kill you...'_

_'I don't want to see you die...'_

Imagining Pride say all of that was pretty sweet, but what followed really took the cake because he wasn't just imagining it.

_'You're too smart to be acting so foolish.' _

What he heard was really Pride. His naturally sinister voice was quieter and somehow sounded less harsh than usual. He would even go as far as to say it sounded _soft_ _or even concerned._

As shocking as what he just hear was, Selim choose _not _to directly acknowledge what Pride had just said. As fun, and as well deserved as it may have been to tease the homunculus, Selim thought it just wouldn't be right. Plus, sincerity was something he felt he wouldn't be getting much of from Pride, he might as well savor it.

And with that, Selim sobered up and dismissed the last of his frustration fueled rage from himself.

It was time for him to quit acting the fool. With the new found silent, yet supportive encouragement from the most unlikely of places, he promised he would prove Pride's thoughts about him true.

_Yes_, he was scared.

_And yes, _he honestly had no idea what he was doing.

But he _did _know what is to become of him if he doesn't get out of this hell hole by 11 p.m. He knew that it was time to take _real_ action.

He walked over to his bed and sat down. As he sat, he glanced over to his computer desk more than enough for Pride's attention to be caught.

_'What, you want to update your Facebook status or something?' _Pride finally said, therefore breaking the steady flow of silence the held for a striaght minute.

"No, but I want to do something a little more important."

_'Watch porn?'_

"W-wha- NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK SUCH A THING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Selim shook his head to try to erase the immediate blush that rose on his now heated face.

_'Well you are a disgusting teenage human male...'_

"I-I am not disgusting! And I'm not like that either you fucking perv, so back off!"

_'Selim, I may only have started talking to you today, but I've always been here. I was dormant for some time, but until somewhat recently I was able to too see what you see and hear what you hear.'_

Selim was starting to catch his drift, but still remained on the defensive. "Y-yeah, so what?"

_'Let's just say, I've seen and hear A LOT."_

"Oh my God, please stop talking."

_'Why, I was just saying how that I know that you watch po-'_

"I'm begging you!" he cried.

_'Oh come now, its a very normal thing for disgusting teenage human males! No need to feel ashamed." _

_"I will literally pay you to stop talking right now!" _Selim hissed.

_'Ha, don't make me laugh! Just incase you've forgotten, I think I should remind you that you already need a lump some of cash.' _

"I've gotten that taken care of." Selim tried his best to sound serious, although the task was a hard one considering he was just on the verge of death from embarrassment.

_'Wait, what? Weren't you just fretting about how you could not think of a plan.'_

"Uh-huh."

_'And now you're telling me you already know where to find money.'_

"That's correct."

_'You know that you can't access your bank account, or else they'll find out right away/'_

Selim sighed. "Look Pride, I know all of that, and I wouldn't waste our time by thinking of such stupid ideas. You know, someone once told me that I'm too smart to act so foolishly, so don't worry about it."

_'Whatever. All I know is that whoever told a child that cursed out a clock for telling time that is a damn fool themselves." _Pride huffed out.

The Bradley child tried his best to contain the stupid grin that was now forming upon his face.

Selim then walked over to the desk tucked away right in the corner if his room. When he reached the desk, he pulled out the black leather rolling chair from underneath it, however instead taking a seat, he gently lifted it and proceeded to set it down on the floor, as quiet as possible.

The odd behavior of Selim did arouse some suspicion in Pride, however he decided against asking the boy any questions. It was moments like those that sparked the dormant curiosity he had for humans._ 'They're so... unpredictable.' _Pride thought to himself.

When Selim had the chair facing right side up, he then took off the leather seat cushion to reveal an old wrinkled up, off white envelope.

Upon a first glance he would have just shrugged it off as just an average piece of shit that only Selim would bother himself with at a time like this. But after studying it as Selim took it out of its hiding place, the homunculus noticed a few things. Such as the fact that it seemed to be about an inch thick, or the rips at the seams of the worn out envelope revealed the corners of green colored slips.

Selim took out the envelope from its hiding place and put it in his pocket. He then proceeded in placing the seat cushion back in its rightful place atop the seat, picking up the chair, and pushing it back in place. All of which was done at quite a fast pace.

After all the fast moving he was doing, he slumped down right there on the ground and took out the envelope, then took out its contents.

It was money. And a lot of it.

_'Well I be damned' _Pride thought to himself in awe. _'The child really did pull through.'_

Pride remained quiet as he counted along with Selim as he swiftly counted the bills. When he first started, all he saw was twenties. But as he continued to count, he saw the some fifties in the mix, and even the occasional hundred seemed to pop up.

"One thousand four hundred and seventy..." Selim said quietly to himself as he counted the last few remaining bills.

"One thousand four hundred and eighty..." _There where only two twenty dollar bills left now._

"One thousand four hundred and ninety..." _Only one more left._

"One thousand five hundred!" Selim exclaimed, happy to to finally be done with the important, but oh so tedious, task of counting his saved funds.

Never in his life had he counted the secret stash he's been saving, and although he knew it was a lot, he never knew it was _that _much. It astonished him that from when he first started this "piggy bank" when he was twelve with nothing but fifty dollars in the envelope, he could now say that in only four years, he saved _thirty _times that. If it weren't for the fact that he was planning to use the money to support himself while on the run, he would be rather proud of himself right now.

Pushing all of his distracting thoughts aside, he put the lump some of cash back in the envelope, which he then placed inside his pants pocket.

_'Shouldn't you put that in your bag?'_ Pride inquired. The bag in question was actually a book bag that Selim had just previously packed which was still lying on the ground.

"Nah. I like to think that it's safer on me."

_'__Well now what?'_

"What do you mean now what?" Selim asked.

_'You still need a plan to get yourself out of here, not to mention transportation. So did you think of something or what?'_

"It has only been, what, ten or so minutes? How in the holy hell am I supposed to think up a full proof plan in that amount of time?!"

_'So you mean to tell me you've been fucking around like an idiot all this time, and you haven't thought of a plan?'_

"Hey, I was counting the money!"

_'Look Selim, it's 9:26 right now. I saw you glancing at the clock while you were counting the money.'_

"So?"

_'That means you know that we're working against the clock right now. You must have thought of something by now.'_

"Yeah but it's..."

_'It's what?'_

"Um, it's a bit risky to say the least."

_'Quit trying to make me laugh, kid! Sorry to break it to ya, but your whole predicament is "a bit risky", so you better get used to it and spit it it. What's the plan?'_

**###**

**A.N. I'd like to address that although this story takes place in Amestris, I did put in American currency into the story. I tried looking up what the currency was in Amertris but I gave up and just threw some American dollars. **

**Also I am taking a week off to participate in IchiRuki week 2013 (It starts today!) I'm not writing some full, multi-chaptered story, just drabbles. Please feel free to check that out. As soon as IchiRuki week is done, I'll start chapter 6.**

**Oh, and just as an FYI, I would like you guys to know that I do keep story updates on my profile. Its at the very bottom and it tells the current status of the new chapter as I'm writing it. I keep it updated very few days, so feel free to check that out too!**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


End file.
